


The Udagawas think its a good idea to take Masuki camping

by bbgummi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, F/F, he/him lesbian masuki, i get better at writing i swear, im rusty :(, ooooh rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgummi/pseuds/bbgummi
Summary: City-dwelling Masuki Satou is taken camping by his girlfriend and her sister.
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Udagawas think its a good idea to take Masuki camping

Tomoe rose before her alarm had gone off to a flurry of texts sent by Himari, and Masuki still asleep next to her. She ruffled the blonde’s hair, but Masuki was a staunch “Five-more-minute” sleeper.

“ _ Good luck on your mini vacation!! You got this To~Mo~E~! _ ” Himari signed in the text. Tomoe pushed herself out of bed (and pried herself from Masuki’s arms) and freshened up. Ako was awake and ready to go, she packed more than half of their bags. 

“Good morning, sis! Did you see I prepared us ad..adeq..I got our stuff.” Tomoe nodded as she started to make breakfast for the two of them and the extra person arriving. “I can’t find the flashlights, though...Did you move them?” 

“I’ll find them, here, eat up.” Tomoe jogged up the stairs and into the storage closet, the flashlights on the top shelf were placed so Ako couldn’t drain the battery pretending they were her sacred aura, Tomoe giggled about it on her way back down to see Ako and the freshly awakened Masuki in the kitchen. Tomoe’s towheaded girlfriend’s hair stuck up in all kinds of places, and she was pretty sure there was still drool on his cheek, but she appreciated Masuki being warmly dressed.

“You’re up early,” he joked. Masuki took a seat next to Ako while Tomoe served some breakfast. The Udagawas watched as he grabbed a napkin and draped it on his lap, Ako mimicked. Without looking he continued, “So what does camping mean anyway? What’s the fun in sleeping outside?” Ako was the first to pick up with a response. 

“It’s totally cool, I can feel my demonic essence grow when it connects with the outside! I’ll come back like…” The room went quiet, Ako closed her eyes and struck a pose almost knocking down her juice, “...ba-ba-BOOM!”

“Da-da-da...DON!” Masuki joined in. Ako laughed and continued explaining. 

“Big sis and I used to go all the time. We’d take a train into the more country like side of Japan and she’d put up a tent and start a fire like how she learned from the television. Our mom used to go with us when she was still with dad, but since then she let us go on our own.” Masuki was taken aback at the thought of two little Udagawas going off alone into the county side.

“We camped in our aunt’s yard.” Tomoe said to reassure him. Ako nodded and threw her arms apart to show the scale of the space auntie Udagawa owned. “Ah, crap, I nearly forgot the tent pegs, I’ll be back.” Masuki and Ako continued talking when Tomoe came back with the tent pegs. “Okay I think we can go now. You got everything?” The two nodded and soon they ventured off to their local train station, ready to depart for their weekend of boundless fun.

Masuki marvelled at how normally the sisters were treating this, to him the countryside was nothing more than rice paddy fields and dirt roads. Ako’s eyes were drilled on the window as their train car moved along, Masuki watched as the scenery went from buildings and the excitement he was used to change into less dense towns. “Are we there yet?” He asked. 

“Getting bored?” Masuki shook his head and kept staring out the train’s window for a while. Tomoe joined and smirked at the view, “It’s really nice… you’ll like it.” She turned to him and saw him in deep thought, like he was considering something.

“LOCK would tell me about her life before coming here. She’d said it was quiet, and each night these little lights would fly around— I think it was a kinda bug or something, I just can’t remember the name. LOCK also told me stores were pretty far, which all sounds like a hassle. 

“Really? Where’d she live?” 

Masuki shrugged, hell if he knew any place that didn’t have a convenience store right around the block. The train lurched at a stop, shuddering each step of the way,  _ finally _ , each camper thought with a sigh. They stepped out into the rustic train station and it had been like they were transported into a completely different world. The trees were more vibrantly orange with speckles of red and yellow, and the earth was covered in softer soil that sunk at the pressure of their feet. Tomoe and Masuki took one of Ako’s hand in their own on the way to aunt Udagawa’s home. 

Smaller specialty stores dotted the residential areas, Masuki spotted one that sold seasonal candies with a cute theming to the storefront. Olive leafed bushes grew wherever they could and formed natural borders between the sidewalk and road. After a long and scenic walk, the trio arrived at Aunt Udagawa's house.

It was little more than a two storied home, it had the authentic integrity of a home built long ago made to be filled with a happy family. Masuki had seen nothing like it. There was no concrete, the outside was orange terracotta that faded over time. It looked like a preserved cutout from an old photograph. It looked homey. 

"Ako, Tomoe! How you two have grown!" Ako ran up to her aunt, Tomoe followed, Masuki dragged behind, still in awe of the change. From inside the home, warm and delightful smells of home cooking poured. To Masuki, though, it was like the smell came off the woman. "You must be Tomoe's friend her mom tells me about! Come in, come in!" 

Inside, the woman's father sat in his chair taking puffs from his pipe. He was a seasoned gentleman, etched in smiles lined his face. "Papa! Look who's here," aunt Udagawa called from the kitchen. The old man glanced up and smiled wide, in his smile they could see a few missing teeth. 

"Why...I haven't see you bunch since you were little! My, how time flies. Ako you should be…"

"I'm a first year in high school! The same one big sis goes to!" The younger Udagawa bounced toward him, Tomoe watched Ako explain up to four years worth of time to him from the door frame. Masuki didn't know what to focus on. 

He turned, "Your family's a friendly bunch"

"Huh? Oh...They aren't really family. How do I explain this? They're really close family friends, we just call them Aunt and Grandpa Udagawa. You two have fun, I’ll be putting things up.”

With that, she lifted both bags and Masuki's knapsack and left. Not knowing what to do, Masuki joined Ako and listened to her stories of her so-called younger years. Ako explained how Tomoe starting drums led to Ako learning and then joining Roselia. She talked about the band’s mutual rivalry (Masuki listened extra intently here). Sitting in on the story telling made Masuki feel warm, like when he joined Raise A Suilen. He lost time trying to imagine all the scenes she spoke about play out. She told him about this year’s halloween party her school threw— something Masuki was absolutely there for, so he decided hell why not join the story telling?

“And Moca told us we had to find some monsters all hiding around the school! We had to take pictures with some of them, too!” Ako started with the monster hunt part of the day, even if it had been toward the middle of the after school adventure. 

“Finding you sister and Ran was pretty easy, looking back on it. Those two really stand out.” Ako nodded so hard she bounced.

“Yeah, they are! Oh, your cakes were really good!” Masuki was taken aback, being a good cook was something he was used to but it still felt nice to hear it from someone else. Papa Udagawa hummed at the sight, Masuki offered to bake him something for the next time they met. “Next time…? King, are you saying you want to come back? I’ll tell big sis so she can plan another trip soon!” Masuki didn’t intend for that to happen, but she already burst toward wherever Tomoe was. Papa Udagawa shook his head with mirth.

“She’ll always be a kid, that one. She takes after her mother.” Masuki couldn’t see it. He’d only met their mom a handful of times when she had been home from work, but still she didn’t seem much like Ako. “What did you say your name was?” Masuki snapped out of his daze. This felt familiar, it was the classic meet-the-family, except your girlfriend’s family is really friendly and this isn’t actually family just family friends and your girlfriend isn’t here to help you through any awkward introductions because she’s pitching up the tent and her sister left to find her. Still, he tried to keep cool.

“Sasuki Matou.”  _ Dammit. _ “I mean, Masuki Satou! ...Sir.” They talked about Shirayuki and Raise A Suilen, about Ramen Ginga, her dad, and Galaxy. Papa Udagawa, in turn, told Masuki all about Tomoe’s mom and his daughter when they were younger and about Tomoe as a baby, he even had some old pictures in an album to show. 

“Their mom used to bring them over all the time when she could.” It explained why the pictures were all of each sister’s infancy. They were so absorbed in what they were talking about that neither noticed Ako or Tomoe looking through the door frame— their surprise when they heard the sisters in tandem whine about the photos was great. The trio bid farewell to Auntie and Papa Udagawa and stepped outside, feeling the familiar crunch of leaves underfoot. 

Masuki was hit with that familiar warmth when he saw the tent. It was a ways back in the backyard, so far that one couldn’t see the house all three emerged from without squinting. It rested in a clearing with a small creek that circled and followed the tree line. A leaf fell from one of the trees and— by some miracle of happenstance— landed on Masuki’s head. Tomoe plucked it from his hair and made a soft sound, “It’s the same color as your hair.” She was right, the leaf was just as golden as Masuki’s hair, but he couldn’t focus on that. Ako ran forth, jumping into piles of leaves, but he couldn’t focus on that either. Masuki took Tomoe’s hands in his own, crumpling the leaf between their palms. 

“Thank you, Tomtom.” 

She didn’t know why he was thanking her, but she grinned nonetheless, flashing a fang. It made him grin and show some fang, too. 

“You’re an Udagawa by extension now, Masuki. I love you.” 

“Did you just propose to me?” 

They laughed at their joke and turned away from one another to watch Ako play in the leaves. In tandem they broke apart and joined her, all three of them now amongst the fallen colors of Fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)) Thank you for reading this was supposed to be submitted to rarepair week but they're gross so I am posting this of my own accord! I will pioneer this tag!
> 
> I'll get better I swear I'm just super rusty :(


End file.
